1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf score card support bracket wherein the same is arranged for mounting a score card relative to a golfing bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting and positioning of golf score cards during play of an associated golf game is at times a tedious awkward procedure as to where and how an individual may position the score for it to be readily available to accept indicia relative to a scoring procedure relative to a golf game. Score cards may be supported in an individual's pocket and the like by or subject to wrinkling and deformation. Prior art golf score card apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,934 to Darnell wherein a golf score includes a clip member that is pivotally mounted to a golf bag for suspending a plate, wherein the plate removably mounts a pencil thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,248 to Pommenville sets forth an accessory bracket mounted to an upper edge of a golf bag for securing various components such as golfing tees and the like therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,045 to Schweim sets forth a golf score card holder formed of a rigid transparent plastic material defining upper and lower "U"shaped support bracket structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,676 to Smith sets forth a generally "S" shaped clip for supporting various golfing components thereon, such as golf tees.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,152 to Blastic sets forth a golf score card wherein a generally planar surface mounts an overlying clip structure to secure a golf score card thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf score card support bracket as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.